


Fast Food Mania

by krislynrose



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fast Food, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Stephen and Elena try to work at Sonic for 1 day.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Fast Food Mania

**Author's Note:**

> *I only own Elena.*

"I cannot believe we're doing this," Elena said.

"I know, but it's only for a day. We can do it," Stephen assured his wife.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wong asked the newly married couple.

"We've decided to experience what it's like working at a fast food joint. We're going to Sonic," Elena said.

"Oh, I hated working at fast food. Did that when I was 17, at McDonald's. It sucked! Good luck with that," Wong said.

"Wait. You worked at fast food? And you never told us?" Stephen asked his friend.

"You never asked," Wong said. "Anyways. It sucked ass. Again, good luck," he added.

"Thanks. We'll see you later," Elena said as she created a portal to the Sonic Drive-In, and went in.

* * *

"Ok, here are your papers. Take the time to work on them and when you're done, you can start your shift," the manager said.

"Let's pretend Wong is our adopted son," Stephen joked to Elena.

"But he's older than both of us," Elena reminded him.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Stephen said. "Can we add the Cloaks of Levitation as our dependents?" he asked the manager.

"No," the manager said.

"Damn it," Elena said, laughing.

* * *

"Alright, we're gonna show you two how to take orders, and how to prepare the food," the manager said.

"That's a lot of buttons," Elena said.

"I can easily remember those. I mean, I earned my MD and PhD at the same time," Stephen said.

"Great. But none of them were of food, were they?" the manager asked sarcastically, shocking the couple.

"Wow, what a bitch," Elena whispered.

"I know. Oh, look at those hotdogs. My cock is bigger than that," Stephen mumbled, making his wife laugh, and they both shared a loving kiss.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Sonic. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange, MD, PhD. How can I help you?" Stephen greeted his first customer.

 _"Dr. Strange?! Omg, my friend and I are big fans! First of all, congratulations on your marriage! Second of all, is it possible to get an autograph from you and your wife?!"_ the customer asked.

"Sure," Stephen said. "Babe!" he called out for Elena.

"Yeah?" the Sorceress responded, approaching her husband.

 _"Omg, it's really her! My friend and I love you two! Stephlena forever!"_ the customer fangirled.

"Anything you want to order?" Stephen asked.

 _"No, I just want autographs from both of you,"_ the customer said.

"Alright, we'll sign autographs for you and your friend," Elena said, making the customer squeal. She and Stephen went out to find the fan waiting in her car.

"Sign my hoodie! And my friend is not here today but she lent me her hoodie so you can sign it," the customer said. After the Sorcerers signed both hoodies, the fan said, "Thank you so much! Have a great day!"

"What was that about?" the manager asked after the couple went back in.

"She just wanted an autograph from us," Stephen said.

"Wow. Get back to work," the manager said.

* * *

"Hey, what's up everyone?! The name is Elena Strange, how can I help you?" Elena greeted another customer.

 _"Elena? As in the Sorceress? Blue hair? Oh wait, she said Elena Strange. I almost forgot she just got married a month ago. To the Doctor. Sorry, dude,"_ the customer said.

 _"Oh damn,"_ his friend whined.

"You guys can simply just say, 'Hi, welcome to Sonic. How may I take your order?' They don't need to know about your PhD or MD, or your marriage. They don't care," the manager scolded the couple. "Here's what you two can do. Change the sign so it says '1/2 Price Burgers'. Take the ladder with you" she added.

Stephen and Elena sighed as they carried the ladder outside.

"I know just what to do," Elena laughed.

* * *

"Quick! Drop the ladder in," Stephen whispered as he created a portal, and Elena threw the ladder in.

"Did you two change the sign?" the manager asked.

A whole bunch of drivers were honking the horns as they drove past Sonic, while the walkers were taking pictures, all of them laughing.

"Nice sign!" a driver shouted, passing by, with the passengers laughing.

"What did you guys do?" the manager asked, approaching the couple. Once she saw the sign, she was fuming. "Ok, you better take that down right now! It's not funny! Change it right now!" she yelled.

**1/2 PRICE ANAL & TITS**

**WITH FREE BJS & HJS**

"I'll get my phone to take a picture," Elena laughed.

"Send it to Wong," Stephen laughed along.

"No! Take it down right now! Get the ladder out and change the sign! There are children passing by!" the manager snapped.

"I just sent it to Wong!" Elena laughed again.

A portal appeared and Wong stepped out, laughing.

"I cannot believe you actually did that!" Wong was wiping his tears from laughing so hard.

"It was hilarious!" Stephen laughed harder. 

"As soon as you change the sign, Stephen, you're cleaning the bathroom! Elena, you're taking out the trash!" the manager yelled.

"Bye, guys," Wong said, still laughing, then went back into the portal.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate taking out the trash!" Elena complained, washing her hands.

"How often do they scrub the toilet?" Stephen wondered.

"I'm horny," Elena said.

"Hold on, after I finish cleaning the toilet, we'll get it on. After I wash my hands," Stephen said.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Stephen and Elena?" the manager asked the cashiers.

"Bathroom. They've been in there for 15 minutes," one of the cooks said.

The manager then walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"We've been caught," she heard Elena.

"Shit. Let's get dressed," she heard Stephen.

"Stephen! Elena! Get out here right now! You're both fired!" she yelled.

"Eh, worth it," Elena said.

* * *

"Here are your paychecks," the manager said, handing the Sorcerers their paychecks.

"Damn, I got $77. How much did you get?" Elena asked her husband.

"Same, $77," Stephen told her.

"Just go home, both of you," the manager sighed.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Wong asked.

"It sucked," the Sorcerers said.

"Did you at least steal some of the food?" Wong asked again.

"Hell yeah! We snuck a few bites," Elena said.

"We didn't actually serve anyone though," Stephen said.

"Are you serious? You didn't serve anyone? Damn, you two aren't fit for working at fast food," Wong teased them.

"We know that. We've known since we spent 90 percent of our shift making out," Elena said.

"Really, the best part was changing the sign to something crazy, and we had sex in the bathroom. Other than that, the job sucked," Stephen said.

"I told you so," Wong laughed.

"We got free food though," Elena said.

"You mean you stole it," Wong said.

"You're welcome," Stephen said, placing a bag in front of Wong.

"You got me a chili cheese dog? You're so kind," Wong said, gratefully taking the hot dog. "Meanwhile, I will enjoy this chili cheese dog while jamming out to Beyoncé," he added.


End file.
